


Normalcy

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day for their little family. For Pydia week 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

With tired swollen feet and completely sleep deprived Lydia was let off early despite her own protests but as her supervisor had pointed out the lab work they were doing was highly dangerous for a seven month pregnant woman. Of course she just glared at him as she managed her best to waddle out the door a hand firm on her stomach. At least with getting off early it meant that she could go home and curl up with her husband and daughter. A warm smile lit her face up just at the thought of her gorgeous blue eyed husband and their little red haired daughter. Although thinking of their daughter made her also begin to wonder just what their unborn son would look like. She prayed he looked more like his father than his sister did.

She pulled up to their house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills stepping out into the fresh autumn day. She made a mental note that they should try to enjoy the outdoors before it became to cold but Peter continually insisted that the weather wouldn’t matter for him and the children. His little werewolf pups. She tried to hide the distaste she had whenever he called their children pups. She didn’t mind that they were werewolves but just as long as they were raised properly in the culture. 

The aroma of baking cookies met the young red head’s nose as she walked through the front door unbuttoning her coat. “Peter? Talia?” She called out being slightly concerned. It wasn’t every day she came home to cookies well more like she never had. But that was because she insisted their daughter be kept on a limited sugar diet. She had enough energy that a sugar high might kill Lydia to keep up with.

A flurry of red curls came running from the kitchen to wrap it’s tiny little arms around her mother’s legs, “Momma! Daddy promised me cookies!” She squealed as Lydia leaned down trying to manage somehow to lift her small child around her growing stomach. 

She leaned in pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, “Did he? I bet momma wasn’t supposed to know either.”

Large blue eyes looked up at her as the three year old began putting the pieces together, “Crap.” She muttered under her breath causing her mother’s eyes to widen.

She had made it clear when Peter agreed to stay home and raise the children that there wasn’t to be any foul language around them. She wanted them to find better adjectives to describe how they felt than those. “Peter Hale get in here and you better believe you are in trouble!” She exclaimed before looking back at her child putting on the best false smile and cheerful voice, “Now I want you to go play in your play room. Mommy and daddy need to talk. If you behave I’ll let you have a cookie.” Maybe bribing wasn’t the best parenting technique but it worked.

She carefully placed the toddler on the ground and watched as she ran off nearly at a skip just as her husband made his appearance juggling a hot pan of fresh cookies, “You’re home early.” Was all he stated already knowing he was caught red handed.

"I’m seven months pregnant they can’t risk having me at the lab for long periods of time so yes I’m home early, you’re making cookies, and our daughter just said crap." Her hands had ended up on her hips by the end and her eyebrows raised wondering what excuse she would get.

"Shit." He murmured just as Talia had causing her to throw her hands up in the air, "She was being a good girl and she did the cute little pout that you do and I had to give in, love! I can’t say no to my women!"

Lydia shook her head deciding to pick her wars as she walked towards her husband, “Fine. But if I hear her say it again it’ll be your head on a platter. And we can make a more realistic arrangement about sugars. You can make cookies every two weeks. But lord help me if you give Elliot any before he’s two.”

"Hold on," he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before coming back out empty handed and moved to place his hands on either side of her belly and leaned in kissing the top, "What mommy doesn’t know won’t kill her. Right, buddy?" She reached up smacking the top of his head but before she could say anything he leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love you, little red."


End file.
